


Sixteen

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

The wedding of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black was a quiet affair. They’d been together so long that most people they had met thought they were married already. Lily and James were surprised they were getting married at all.

“I always figured you didn’t buy into that sort of thing,” James said to Sirius when Sirius told him about his plans to propose.

“I want to spend my life with Moony. Why not make it official?” was Sirius’ response.

They chose to get married in the summer, between Harry’s first and second year. Peter and Brenda had a little girl, Katie, who was just two, and she was the flower girl, dressed in a beautiful dress that her mother had said would be ruined within five minutes.

James was Sirius’ Best Man, and Peter was Remus’. The wedding was in the backyard of James and Lily’s place, as it was big enough, and it provided a homely environment for such a small ceremony.

Besides the Potters’ and the Pettigrews’, there were a handful of people invited. Friends from school, such as Marlene McKinnon,  Dorcas Meadowes and Mary MacDonald, along with their partners. Sirius’ brother Regulus and his wife, some of the Aurors Sirius worked with, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were there. Also invited was Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, both fond of their former students despite the trouble they had caused at Hogwarts.

 The ceremony was fairly simple and quick, and soon enough everyone was back inside the Potter home, eating food and making merry. James and Peter both had their speeches, with plenty of laughing and cheering accompanying them. At one point Marlene started telling stories about pranks the four Marauders had pulled off while at Hogwarts, Lily quickly covering Harry’s ears and asking Brenda to cover Richard’s, insisting that neither of them needed any ideas.

Soon enough, Remus and Sirius were leaving to go on their honeymoon.

“This is the part that I’ve been waiting for,” Sirius murmured to Remus.

“What, a two week holiday where the whole point is just to have sex the entire time?” Remus asked. Sirius nodded.

“Exactly.”

“Well, now I know the true reason why you married me,” Remus said, grinning.

“It’s just a nice bonus,” Sirius said, pulling Remus close and kissing him passionately. 

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my happy!verse fics, this was originally posted on tumblr. It was always my intention to post them here, too, but I've been spurred into action because I want to leave the craphole that is tumblr.


End file.
